Liste von Zitaten
Die Zitate machen How I Met Your Mother zu dem was es ist. Die besten und lustigsten Zitate sind hier aufgelistet. Staffel 1 150px|right 'Gutes altes Hemd' Es gibt nur zwei Gründe mit einem Mädchen auszugegehen, mit dem man bereits ausgegangen ist: Brust - Implantate. - Barney Stinson 'Von Tänzern und Tauben' " Also, das Leben in einer heterosexuellen Beziehung, kann einen Mann schwul werden lassen." - Barney Stinson Peinlichkeitsregel Nummer 1: Es ist nur peinlich, wenn wir Peinlichkeit zulassen. - Marshall Eriksen 'Hochzeitsgast plus eins' Ted, du darfst kein Date mit zu einer Hochzeit nehmen, das ist so, als würdest du ein Hirschkadarver mit zur Jagd nehmen. - Barney Stinson 'Letzter Versuch ' Ted, das ist lustig.... immer noch lustig... und immer noch lustig ... und jetzt ist es traurig. - Barney Stinson Staffel 2 150px|right 'Brunch' " Mann, du kannst dein Ding beim Brunch doch nicht rausholen." -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Swarley' "Ted: Jemand ist verknallt in dich. Barney: Jemand denkt du bist ich." 'Schlag auf Schlag' "Barney: Deine Hand ist ja monströs. Marshall: Was hast du erwartet. Du kennst meinen Penis." 'Im Pärchen-Koma' Robin: 'Ich finde BHs so eng und unnatürlich... 'Lily: '''Ja,... wie in einem Tittenzoo! Erste Male "Autobahnen haben Ausfahrten und das gilt auch für Beziehungen. Die erste Ausfahrt, meine Lieblingsausfahrt, kommt nach sechs Stunden: Ihr trefft euch, redet, habt Sex, du fährst raus während sie duscht."— Barney Stinson''' "Von vorehelichem Sex abzuhalten ist gegen meine Religion!"— Barney Stinson "Lily: Das ist Dirty-Dancing Ted: 'Lief doch erst gestern.' Marshall: 'Nein, vorgestern. 'She's Like the Wind' sitzt mir seit 40 Stunden im Ohr. Eben war es weg, jetzt ist es wieder da. Sei verflucht, Swayze!" 'Säulen der Menschheit' "In meinem Körper, wo eigentlich die Schamdrüse ist, gibt es noch eine weitere ich-finds-scharf-Drüse. Wirklich wahr!"— Barney Stinson Mach mit mir, was du willst, aber weck´ mich nicht auf. - Robin Scherbatsky 'Das Montagsspiel' "Ich werde aus der Welt schreiten, wie ich sie betreten habe: Splitterfasernackt. Ja. Das wird echt der Hammer. Offene Bar für die Kerle, offener Sarg für die Ladies."— Barney Stinson 'Wer den Penny ehrt' "Lily: Ich werde wegen eines Brautkkleides kampieren. Das wird ein Spaß!" Barney: 'Ich kann nicht mit, ich hab da so ein Ding.' Lily: 'Was für ein Ding?' Barney: 'Einen Penis!" 'Arrivederci, Fiero' " Dein Auto packt das schon. Sieh mal die Urkunde einer von den Mechanikern hier hat schon mal.... ( liest die Urkunde ) ... ein 1800 Gramm Steak verdrückt." - Ted Mosby 'Kinder oder Argentinien' " Oh Ted, sag´ mir nicht du wirst jetzt nach "der Einen" suchen. Hör´ mal, "die Eine" darfst du nur sagen vor den Worten: ... noch dann sind es Hundert. - Barney Stinson Staffel 3 150px|right 'Der Adonis' Robin: "Das ist mein Freund Gaél." Ted: "Was? Du heißt Geil. Du heißt also Geil."' Gaél': "Gaél."' Barney': "Du heißt Gayl." Gaél: "Gaél" Marshal'''l:"Girl?" '''Robin:"Er heißt Gaél. Okay... Gaél "Für Manche ist der BH halb leer, doch für mich ist er halb voll." -'Barney Stinson' 'Kleine Jungs' Marshall: Keiner von euch hat leichtest Spiel, sonst wärt ihr ja verheiratet... Wenn ständiges Daten das Spiel ist, dann ist die Ehe das Spielgewinn.' Ted': Ja, aber das gilt nur für die Frauenliga. 'Spurensicherung' Barney: Ich habe ´ne kleine kennengelernt. Prall und voller Leben und kein bisschen Falsch.' Ted': Du redest von ihren Möpsen, oder?' Barney': C, und ich rede jetzt nicht über ein Vitamin.... war der gut!? 'Glück und Glas' Marshall: Unsere Postbotin hasst uns, seitdem ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie schwanger sei.' Robin': Und sie war es nicht? Ted: Nein, ER war es nicht. 'Die Platin-Regel' "Das hier ist New York City, da freundest du dich nicht mit deinen Nachbarn an, du nickst ihnen auf dem Flur nur höflich zu, und ruftst die Cops, wenn du sie länger nicht gesehen hast und es komisch riecht und das ist alles."-'Ted Mosby' 'Zehn Sitzungen' Stella: Ich muss Sie warnen, es könnte ein bisschen wehtun. Ted: Ach, so ein bisschen Schmerz halt ich schon aus.... (Sie fängt an) ..... AHHHHHH.... Abby: Ist alles okay, ich habe hier drin eine Frau schreien hören. 'Die Rächerin' Barney: Und sie hat gesagt, sie hatte was mit mir? Lily: Ja. Barney: Und wie war ihr Name? Wie hat sie ausgesehen?' Lily': Sie hat ihren Namen nicht verraten, aber sie hatte blonde Haare. Und Möpse. Ein bisschen billig. Barney: Tote Augen mit einer Aura aus Selbsthass und Verzweiflung?' Lily': Ja, genau. Barney: Na toll, das trifft eigentlich auf alle zu. 'Die Kette des Anbrüllens' Was hast du gesagt, ich konnte dich nicht hören, da der Schmetterling der drei Blocks weiter auf einem Blatt gelandet ist so laut war. - Barney Stinson 'Jugendliebe' Tell me more, Tell me more, Like did he have a car. -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Der Lückenfüller' Stella: Du starrst auf meine Brüste. Ted: Zur Verteidigung.... Sie haben mich angeschaut. Staffel 4 150px|right 'Ich liebe New Jersey' Mein Arm hat nicht mehr so sehr wehgetan, seit ich mit 13 herausgefunden habe, wie man ein Badezimmer abschließt. - Barney Stinson 'Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge' Ted, Nein. Niemals unterbricht man einen Kampf zwischen zwei Mädels. Niemals. -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Der Nicht-Vatertag' Ihr wurdet soeben Opfer des sogenannten Cheerleader-Effekts. Gut, dass ihr fragt: Der Cheerleader-Effekt tritt ein, wenn eine Gruppe von Frauen heiß erscheint. Aber leider nur in der Gruppe. Genau wie bei Cheerleadern, sie wirken schon ziemlich heiß, aber wenn man jede einzelne individuell betrachtet, sind es Schlittenhunde! - Barney Stinson Gott, ich bin´s Barney. Was geht aaab? Ich weiß schon wir reden nicht oft miteinander, obwohl viele Frauen, wegen mir deinen Namen rufen ... Is´ doch voll der Hamma, oder!? - Barney Stinson 'Weicheier' Es gibt nur drei Sachen die ich bekämpfen würde: - Den hartnäckingen Wiederstand eines BHs - Eine Anklage gegen sexuelle Belästigung - neun mal gewonnen! - Und zuletzt den Brechreiz, wenn ich sehe wie jemand braune Schuhe zu einem schwarzen Anzug trägt. - Barney Stinson Marshall: '''Und wollt ihr wissen, was ich getan habe, während ihr euch da draußen unreif verhalten habt? '''Barney: '''Dein Nägel? Marshall: Hahaha, nein. Ich hab ein.... Ted:' Einen Psychotest in der Cosmopolitan gemacht? 'Im Exil Das Höschen zieh herunter, nur das kann ich noch krächtzen und unter einem Mistelzweig hör´ ich deine Schwester ächtzen... Ohh Heather ist geil, Heather ist geil, sie zeigt mir ihr Hinterteil... -''' Barney Stinson 'Sex mit der Ex' In der einen Minute geraten wir heftig aneinander und in der nächsten ... ineinander! - Ted Mosby 'Old King Clancy' Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit in Bilsons dunklem Loch einen Holzbalken unterzubringen. Ihr wisst wie ich das meine. -''' Ted Mosby''' 'Mosbius Designs' Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Erdnussbutter und Marmelade? - Barney Stinson 'Hilfe wider Willen' Wann kapiert ihr das endlich? Was ist der Unterschied zwischen meinem Leben und einem Porno? Mein Leben ist besser ausgeleuchtet. - Barney Stinson Staffel 5 'Zuckerbrot und Peitsche' right|150px Lily: '''Woooo...! '''Marshall: '''Lily, wir sind hier in einem geschlossenem Raum, da reicht ein Indoor-Wooo! Der Robin-Grundkurs Es ist unglaublich, dass ich mir erotische Tipps von Ted Mosby anhöre, das ist ja so als würde ich mir Modetipps von .... Ted Mosby anhören. - '''Barney Stinson '''''Ted: '''Barney, mach dein Handy aus! '''Barney: '''Hey, du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, ich twittere gerade über deinen Unterricht... Wie schreibt man nochmal Blah Blah Blah - mit oder ohne H. Der Koffein-Trip Ich helf dir beim Lernen. Wir bleiben die ganze Nacht wach und ich werde dich richtig rannehmen und danach üben wir. Nein, ernsthaft. Ich werde ihn dir reinstopfen und danach nehmen wir den Stoff durch. Nein, ernstahft. Du bekommst das volle Programm. - '''Barney Stinson Nicht das du völlig falsch liegst ... Du bleibst auf eine aggressive Weise bei deiner Meinung und nebenbei beleidigst du mich auch noch. Robin Scherbatsky du bist jetzt eine Amerikanerin. - Barney Stinson 'Der sexlose Gastgeber' Ted: Barney, trägst du gerade eine Sporthose? Barney: Möglicherweise, aber sie ist von Armani. 'Das perfekte Paar' Ich bin der beste Partner, selbst wenn ich schlafe. Ich kann mit einer Hand eine Fußmassage durchführen und mit der anderen eine Kanne Kamillentee kochen, der dir das Wasser in die Augen treibt. Zum Teufel, ich habe mehr über die Produktion von fettfreiem Popcorn und Sandra Bullocks Filmen vergessen als du je wissen wirst, aber: danke für deine Fürsorge, Anfänger! — Marshall Eriksen 'Der Durchhänger' Wieso gucken uns der Fettsack und die alte Schabracke so komisch an ? ..... Ah, das sind ja wir. - Barney Stinson 'Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige' Ted: Nein, ernsthaft Robin, die Ohrfeige gehört dir. Ich meine, wenn's um Ohrfeigen geht, bist du die beste. Bei dir sind Maulschellen und Ohrfeigen nicht nur leere Schlagworte. Ich wär gern dein Schlag-zubi. Robin: Nein, stell dein Schlaglicht nicht unter den Scheffel, Ted. Du bist ein Ohrfeigenrockstar, der ganz hervorragend das Schlagzeug spielt. 'Das Fenster ' Was ist in dem Paket? Was ist in dem Paket? WAS IST IN DEM PAKET? Wisst ihr noch Brad Pitt.... Sieben.... - Robin Scherbatsky 'Jenkins' Barney: 'Ich kenne auch ein Trinkspiel das auf Robin basiert oder viel mehr auf ihr stattfindet: Ich habe ihr Pfirsichschnaps in den Bauchnabel gegossen.... ' Ted: Alter, das wollen wir nicht tun! Barney: Ja stimmt, ihr hat es auch nicht gefallen, hat sie immer aufgeweckt.... 'Die perfekte Woche' In ehrendem Gedenken an Barneys Einzug in die 'Hall of Game', wird hiermit Barneys Krawatte, die er am siebten Abend trug an die Wand - wie sollte es anders sein - genagelt. - Lily Aldrin 'Sag einfach nein' Ich sag nur Bang Bang Bangity Bang, ich sag Bang Bang Bangity Bang... - Barney Stinson 'Ballast-Stoff' Marshall: '''Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, hatten wir noch keine Ballast, den wir mit uns trugen. Lily:' Mutter-Komplex. ' Ted:' Oma-Komlex. ' Barney': Ur-Oma-Komplex. '''Marshall': Ich kann es nicht haben, wenn sie mich hochnimmt. Staffel 6 right|150px 'Meins ' Robin, das was du da gerade machst verschafft mir eine de-rektion. '- Barney Stinson' Robin, Frauen sind wie verpackte Milch. Weißt du, jede hat ihr geil-sein Verfallsdatum und du hast deins jetzt erreicht. Ich meine es wird schon nochmal ein Typ den Kühlschrank aufmachen, daran schnuppern, mit den Achseln zucken und dann doch dran schlappern, aber von jetzt an wird es klupig.' - Barney Stinson' Barney: Das ist ja super... High-Five... Nein, warte ein High-Five reicht da nicht ein High-Six'' ( sie schlagen ein) ''Ted: Hat sie das gesehen? Robin: Nein. ' Ted': Gut, das war lahm. Barney: Du hast recht, das machen wir nie wieder. Barney: Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund nervös zu sein und ich sag dir auch wieso. Und das auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort. Ted: Und welches Wort ist das? Barney: Meins! Marshall: Seit diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, all meine Liebe für dich aufgehoben. Lily: So, und ich habe elf Bücher über das Thema Zeugung gelesen, ich hab' verzichtet auf Alkohol, Koffein und Zucker. Und stündlich hab' ich meine Temperatur gemessen, aber dass du nicht an dir rumgespielt hast ist echt 'ne Leistung! Lily: Du hast ein mächtiges Teil bekommen, weißt du das? Marshall: 'Na klar doch. Lily: 'Nein, ich meine eine Kiste. Eine richtige Kiste von deinem Dad. Marshall: 'Du drückst dich seltsam aus, aber du hast recht.' 'Das große Aufräumen' Barney: Ted, das Teil, das du da hast, wird da nicht rein passen. Ted: Das hat deine Mutter auch gesagt. Barney: Wie kannst du es wagen? Ted: Das hat sie wirklich gesagt! Ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Wieso stehen Weiße auf einen Typen wie Justin Bieber? - Barney Stinson 'Unvollendet' Essen gehen ist eine überaus intime Aktivität. Sie erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Augenkontakt und Nähe, die man beim Sex nicht braucht. Haltet mich für altmodisch, aber ich muss wenigstens drei mal mit einer Frau Sex gehabt haben, um mit ihr ins Restaurant zu gehen! - Barney Stinson Erst wenn man etwas beendet hat, wird einem klar wie schwer es ist neu anzufangen. Also zwingt man sich dazu, es nicht mehr zu wollen. - Ted Mosby 'Jeder gegen jeden' Die Kleine hat vorhin geweint. Sie ist so traurig und so wehrlos... hat jemand ein Kondom dabei? - Barney Stinson Barney: Ich kann nicht aufhören das Antlitz dieser Frau zu betrachten. Ted: Antlitz? Was für ein schräges Wort für Möpse. 'Kinderkram' Hey, kommst du mit zu mir? Wir spielen Telefon, ich habe ein Tau und du eine Dose. - Barney Stinson Ted: Wenn du ein weißes, dickliches Kind LeBron nennst, werfen die Jungs ihn in den Basketballkorb. Marshall: Stimmt, dann streiche ich besser auch Shaquille, Hakeem und Dikembe. 'Wir kümmern uns' Barney: Scheint diese Biene wurde böse gestochen. Ted: Sieht aus als hätte sich diese Dienstmagd in ein gemachtes Bett gelegt. Marshall: Oh, heute Nacht hat Pocahontas offenbar einen Hengst zugeritten. Lily: Wenns irgendein Kerl gewesen wäre, hättest du längst seinen Namen gesagt. Robin: Na gut, es war Bill Pepper. Lily: So ein Zufall aber auch, auf der Rechnung hier steht Bill und auf dem Tisch steht ein Pfefferstreuer. Hattest du vielleicht sogar einen Dreier mit Bill Pepper und Fred Gabel? 'Der Captain' Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du keine Eier hast. Und damit das klar ist, ich meine schon deine Hoden. - Robin Scherbatsky 'Glitter' Ted: Robin, die Serie ist sowas von versaut, da kann man dich nur in den Arm nehmen, oder die Dusche aufdrehen, damit du da drin heulend die Knie umklammern kannst. Robin: Das ist nur eine miese Kamerarbeit, okay? Wayne, unser Kameramann, war ziemlich schlecht. Marshall: Naja, ich finde es nicht schlecht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte. 'Schlechte Nachrichten' Lily: Wie hast du das angestellt? Barney: Oh Gott, du hast eine der Kameras gefunden. Das war die einzige, ich schwöre! Welche hast du gefunden? Ted: Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich ihm ruhig mal ein bisschen Anstand und Moral näherbringen könnte. Robin: Sag mir, dass das nicht die Namen deiner Fäuste sind! Ted: Es sind meine Füße, ich bin mehr der Treter. 'Letzte Worte' Ich werde Judys Miststück sein! - Lily Aldrin Ted: Du bist wie eine Marry Poppins, nur, dass ihre Tasche nicht voller Drogen war. Robin: War sie nicht? Ted,die Kinder in dem Film sind in ein Bild gesprungen und haben 15 Minuten lang einen Zeichentrickfuchs gejagt. Mit einem Löffel Zucker? Werd' erwachsen! Judy: Wer hat Cousine Daphne abgefüllt? Sie ist 15 Jahre alt, okay? Robin: Whoa, die werden hier aber ziemlich schnell groß! Barney: Da hast du deine Telefonnummer wieder. 'Oh Honey' Zoey: Keine Bange Ted, sie ist echt süß. Barney: 'Süß' bedeutet 'fett'! Zoey: Sie ist nicht fett. Barney: 'Nicht fett' bedeutet 'hässlich'! Zu viele irre Weiber hatten meine alte Nummer, deshalb kauf' ich mir ab jetzt nur noch Wegwerf-Handys. Ich benutz das Teil nur kurz, hab' meinen Spaß und schmeiß' es dann in den Müll - so mach ich's auch mit dem Telefon. - Barney Stinson Er hat sie mir überlassen. Das war ziemlich ritterlich von ihm. Er fiel auf sein Schwert, sodass sie auf meins fallen konnte. - Barney Stinson 'Sinneswandel' Dr. Kirby: Keine Sorge, es kann nichts passieren. Es sei denn sie wollen sich im Laufe ihres Dates an eine Autobatterie anschließen. Barney: Jetzt nicht mehr, ist ja klar. Dein Herz sagt dir etwas, Barney. Hast du den Mumm darauf zu hören? - Lily Aldrin 'Legen-Dad' Überleg mal, wir könnten einen Anmachschuppen aufmachen. Der könnte etwa heißen 'Vater misst die Brüste', 'Die Buschmänner', oder 'Wie der Vater, Bro der Sohn'. - Barney Stinson Staffel 7 150px|right 'Die Exkursion' In meinem Bauch wächst gerade ein Baby heran, ein kleines Wesen das schon Ohren bekommen hat und das ist ein sehr dünner Pullover. Also, bitte, wenn du deine Geschichte erzählen musst, erzähl sie doch fröhlich. - Lily Aldrin Ted: Ich versuche junge Leute für Architektur zu interessieren. Barney: Wieso? Gehen uns etwa die Gebäude aus? Robin: Gehen uns etwa die Langweiler aus? Robin, wenn du hundert Leute fragst: 'Wer ist der Mensch, den man niemals daten sollte?' Dann würden alle sagen 'dein Therapeut', bis auf die, die 'Barney' sagen. - Ted Mosby Sie sind also der Therapeut. Hey, es ist eine Sache so zu tun als wäre man Therapeut um Patientinnen zu knallen, das ist normal. Aber das als echt zu machen? Ist schon gruselig, Bro. - Barney Stinson 'Noretta' Wir wollten einfach nichts überstürzen, okay? Wir haben uns entschieden zu warten, bis sie sich entscheidet, mich Sex mit ihr haben zu lassen. - Barney Stinson Offenbar ist die Garagentür verschlossen. Da wirst du dir mit eigener Hände Arbeit einen Carport bauen müssen. - James Stinson Hey Kleiner, du weißt doch sicher wie es ist, wenn man das Eis erst nach dem Essen kriegt und es dann viel besser schmeckt, weil man gewartet hat? Also, ich habe fast zwei Monate auf diese Schüssel voller Eis gewartet - und noch heute Nacht werde ich mit ihr Sex haben. - Barney Stinson 'Die Kürbis-Schlampe kehrt zurück' Ted: Zuerst hatten wir Augenkontakt und danach kaum Blickkontakt. Wo seht ihr eigentlich währenddessen hin? Barney: Ich seh zur versteckten Kamera und meinem zukünftigen Ich, das zusieht. Lily, du hast den Kindern gerade einen Tacker gegeben, eine superscharfe Schere und einen ziemlich teuren Pinot Noir. - Marshall Eriksen 'Katastrophenschutz' Du könntest einem Freund helfen, aber stattdessen wählst du ein scharfes Huhn in einem engen Tanktop. Deine Ausbildung ist abgeschlossen, ich bin so stolz auf diesen Jungen! - Barney Stinson Ted: Zum Glück war euer Freund mal Pfadfinder und ein Pfadfinder ist immer was? Robin: Unbeliebt? Lily: Außenseiter? Barney: Mit seiner Mutter im Kino? Ted: Ein Pfadfinder ist immer und allzeit bereit... Robin: ...bereit die Schulpause im Spind zu verbringen? Marshall: ...bereit als Jungfrau zu sterben? Barney: ...seiner Schwester die Nägel zu lackieren? 'Tick Tick Tick...' Für gewöhnlich bin ich nach einem Sandwich paranoid, aber diesmal nicht. WIESO BIN ICH NICHT PARANOID?? - Marshall Eriksen 'Plan B' Und jetzt ein paar witzige Fakten über Long Island... Nummer 1: Da wehen alle Fürze aus Brooklyn hin. - Robin Scherbatsky 'Sinfonie der Erleuchtung' Robin: Ich bin schwanger. Barney: Sicher, dass du nicht nur fett wirst? Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Inhalte